The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wesscaeam’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The new Scaevola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Scaevola identified as code number 99Sc0, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scaevola identified as code number 99Sc72, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2001 in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany as a single flowering plant within the resulting progeny from the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Südlohn, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.